


Our Way

by blossomdreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Feels, Gen, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, watch them dance around each other and be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce decides to go back to the Tower to start a relationship with Tony it's not as easy as he thinks when his old fears return. Tony wants Bruce to stay, but he doesn't want to push him. It doesn't help that they have to watch a god of mischief that's on house arrest either. Can Tony and Bruce put their fears aside and get together? Or will the God of Mischief prove to be the biggest help of all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Marvel Bang. I'm sorry about any glaring errors I didn't have the time to edit things like I wanted so there will be another version up in a few days now that my RL has settled. My beta doesn't have an LJ, but I want to thank her for helping me out and listening to me when RL started to act up. Thank you to my artist last_winterrose who's art I'll be linking too soon. Thank you to the mods for letting me have an extension when I needed it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bruce took a breath and fought back the urge to have the driver take him back to the airport as the taxi pulled up in front of Stark Industries.  He couldn’t believe he was going to take up Tony’s offer on living in the Tower with the team. He couldn’t remember the last time he willingly wanted to live with others. Bruce blamed his new feelings on Tony’s texts—that darn international phone--and the few times he returned to New York. After Bruce helped the team stop Dr. Doom from taking over the world with the Fantastic Four, he returned to India.

Bruce tried to ignore the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind about his team and Tony. He didn’t want to admit that he liked being around them. That he missed the excitement of sharing a lab discovery with another person. The easy way his team accepted him once he returned; their acceptance of the Hulk as a member of the team. His growing attraction to Tony, he had to leave.

Instead of dwelling on those feelings, Bruce focused on his work. The distraction worked for awhile, until the night he returned to his hut to pack for the next stop in his journey.

Bruce looked at his small cot, the table, chair, and bowl with a new feeling of uneasiness. For the first time in a while he didn’t like the emptiness in his hut. He missed being around people. He missed his team and he missed Tony.

Bruce packed his bag, got on the nearest bus for the airport, and used the open ticket Tony gave him for a one way to New York. Bruce reasoned with himself that he could come up with more vaccines and positive ways to use gamma radiation while at the Tower. He didn’t go back because of Tony or their team, but even he couldn’t believe that excuse for long.

During the ride to Stark Tower, he tried to think of something to say when he saw Tony again. All his explanations sounded awkward in his head and he didn’t want to say anything out loud. He thought about turning back, but decided not to let his past fears change his decision. Hulk stayed calm, but growled whenever Bruce thought about returning to India. Hulk liked the idea of staying with Tony or Metal Man as he called him.

The reaction surprised Bruce, but Tony did talk to the Hulk like he wasn’t a mindless monster. It was another thing Bruce liked about him. The list of things he liked about Tony started to outweigh his list of fears. He didn’t have a clear decision about that.

Bruce noticed Hulk’s restlessness throughout his time in India. He calmed down the minute Bruce boarded the plane for New York.

Now Bruce stood in front of the tower in his clothes one size bigger than him, his small tattered bag, and the cell phone Tony gave him. He paid the driver with extra tip and watched him drive off into the sea of cars that never waned in New York. Bruce took his mind away from that as he looked back at the tower.

 _< i>It’s now or never</i>_. Bruce took another deep breath and walked inside. He never saw the main floor of Stark Tower where the workers kept the company going. It looked like an executive office with the leather couches in the waiting area, people in corporate attire walking around, and glass windows giving a big view of the streets.

Bruce looked around as he walked over to the front desk. The woman looked up from the screen with a polite smile. “Yes, can I help you?”

He cleared his throat and tried to speak around the cotton in his mouth. “Yes, I would like to see Tony Stark.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No, but I’m an old, er, working partner. If you can’t get me in contact with him, perhaps you can try--”

“Bruce? Is that you?”

Bruce turned around to Pepper walking over to him. He gave a small smile and wave as she stopped in front of him. “It is. Hi Pepper, how are you?”

“I’m good! It’s good to see you again.” Pepper turned to the woman behind the desk. “I’ll handle this Joanna don’t worry.”

Joanna nodded and turned back to her computer as Pepper gestured towards the elevators. Bruce nodded and walked behind her, trying to keep as invisible as possible. He saw the cautioned looks on people’s face as he followed Pepper. It was something he grew used to, but never accepted. Pepper ignored the looks as she pressed the up button.

“Don’t mind them. After that thing with Dr. Doom and our current, um, guest they are a little apprehensive.”

Bruce nodded. “Well, I can understand why they would be. Wait, what guest?”

Pepper sighed as she stepped inside. “You’ll see, but tell me are you here for SHIELD business?”

“No, I wanted to take up Tony’s offer on living here. I finished my work and I don’t have a place lined up and I can get much more work done here and…”

Pepper smiled as she held up a hand. “Say no more, I’ve been waiting to see when you would return. Let’s see, well, your lab hasn’t been touched since the last time you were here. Steve, Natasha, and Clint have already moved in. Thor comes from time to time, but he’s visiting New Mexico more often. I hope everything is okay.” Pepper bit her nail on their ride up to the Avengers area.

Bruce nodded. Thor was kind, but didn’t know everything about Midgardian culture. He wondered if things were better since the last time they met. Bruce counted to ten at the familiar anxiety that appeared whenever more people were involved. He stayed with them before he could do it again. The news about a new guest didn’t calm his nerves, but he could work with that too. He liked the thought that Tony didn’t change the lab since he left. It was a nice gesture.

Pepper flashed a reassuring smile when the elevator stopped and Jarvis’s voice greeted them.

“Hello Miss Potts, hello Dr. Banner welcome back.”

“Thank you.” Bruce said as he walked off with Pepper.

“Where is everyone Jarvis?” Pepper asked. She looked down at her phone while Bruce adjusted his bag.

“Miss Romanov is out with Master Rogers and Master Barton. Master Stark is in the garage.” Jarvis said.

“Of course, that’s why he wasn’t at the board meeting this afternoon.” Pepper sighed as she tapped against the screen of her phone.

“Master Banner, you may deposit the bag on your floor. It is complete.” Jarvis said.

Pepper nodded as she looked up from the screen. “That’s right. Would you like to do that?”

Bruce shook his head. “I’m fine. There’s not much in here anyway I can carry it.”

“You can make yourself comfortable. I wouldn’t be a good host if I didn’t give you time to relax.”

Bruce mulled the thought over in his head. He did return to the Tower to live that included dropping his things off. He didn’t want them to make a fuss over him though.

Bruce waved it away. “I’m fine. It’s nothing much in here anyway and I can put it away later.”

Pepper opened her mouth to suggest the room again before she closed it and nodded. “Alright, if you say so, remember we can always stop by the floor.”

“Okay, thanks. So, where’s the new guest?”

“You’ll meet him soon enough. He’s very interesting; anyway did you tell Tony you were coming?” Pepper asked.

Bruce frowned at the way Pepper changed the subject, but didn’t dwell on it. He would probably meet them later. He turned his mind back to Pepper’s question and shook his head. “I didn’t.”

“Great, then we can surprise him.” Pepper grinned on her way to the elevator. Bruce squeezed his strap as he followed Pepper. He couldn’t remember the last time he was excited to see someone.

He forgot how good it felt.

*~*~*

Tony hummed to ‘Back in Black’ as he tinkered with the engine in one of his cars in the garage. He walked over to grab a wrench when he saw his phone out the corner of his eye. He ignored his phone and reached for a wrench. Tony didn’t feel like putting on a professional smile and meeting with the board again. He didn’t know why the board felt the need to frequently meet with him.

He already cleaned up his messes from the previous battles and Pepper helped stabilize the stocks, he didn’t know what else they wanted to talk about. Tony knew there was another thing the board wanted to bring up, but he didn’t feel like airing his problems out to a group of people who probably had more problems than him.

Besides, Tony only kept his phone by him for Bruce’s call. Bruce was one of the few people Tony wouldn’t mind using the phone. Since Bruce left, he had to push down the urge to call. He knew Bruce liked his space and he wasn’t going to push him. Tony was adamant about that, but it didn’t stop him from missing the shy scientist. The growing feelings he had for the scientist didn’t help matters, especially after his recent break up with Pepper.

However, like with most things Tony pushed it down and continued to move forward. 

Tony sang the chorus as he walked back to his car and called for Dum-E.

“I need you to—hey!” Tony yelled as he ducked from Dum-E’s unexpected excitement. “What did I tell you about waving your arm like that? It’s dangerous and you could hurt someone! Why are you so excited anyway?” He turned around and grinned at the shy scientist behind Pepper. The one person he didn’t think he would see so soon, but he wasn’t complaining. Tony quickly wiped his hands on a nearby towel on his way over to them.

“Hey! I have to say this is a very pleasant surprise.” Tony smiled as he looked between Pepper and Bruce.

Pepper grinned. “I’d figure you would like this surprise.”

Bruce gave a small wave as he started to mess with his bag. “It’s nice to see you again Tony.”

“Always nice to see you big green. So, what are you doing in New York? Nothing is happening is it because as usual Shield didn’t send me the memo.”Tony said as he placed his arm around Bruce’s shoulders.

Bruce felt the familiar dryness of his throat as he tried to pick an answer for Tony’s question. “No I’m not here on Shield business, I was wondering if I could stay here.” He quickly picked an excuse from the happiness he saw in Tony’s eyes. “It’s just I want to do some work here before I leave for another village.” He wanted to kick himself, but it didn’t stop Tony’s smile or the way he squeezed his shoulders.

“Of course you can stay here! You can stay as long as you want. Come on, I have your floor finished and I’m surprised Pepper didn’t let you drop your things off before coming here.”

“I did offer, but Bruce insisted.” Pepper said.

“I don’t mind carrying this, it’s not really heavy.” Bruce said.

Tony shook his head. “If you’re going to stay here for awhile you should at least become comfortable.”

Bruce wanted to say that he wanted to stay longer, but nodded instead. Tony squeezed his shoulders again and led him to the elevators with Pepper behind him. “Come on, we can go to the floor now.”

“Are you sure? It looks like you’re busy.” Bruce said.

“Yes, I’m sure _that’s_ the reason you didn’t make it to the board meeting today.” Pepper said.

“Well, it’s _one_ of the reasons.” Tony said.

“I’m sure.” Pepper said.

“Anyway, I can always finish that later. I have some new equipment I put in your lab and I can’t wait to show you.” Tony said.

“Wait before we go up I think we need to tell Bruce about our other guest.” Pepper said.

“Yeah who is that?” Bruce asked.

Tony grumbled under his breath as he angrily pushed the button to the top floor. “Shield had the _brightest_ idea to put Loki in _my_ tower while he’s on house arrest.”

Bruce stopped at the name that he hoped he misheard. He could feel the Hulk rumbling in the back of his mind as his mind tried to wrap around the thought.

“W-Wait Loki is _here?_ How is everyone going through their day? Is it alright to be here? Why did Shield do that? Why--”

“Hey big guy it’s alright. No worries Loki can’t do anything to anyone. His father took his magic away and he’s only allowed to go out after Thor’s approval. He’s not going anywhere and can’t do anything. He’s as harmless as a cat, a really annoying cat, but a cat nonetheless.” Tony said.

“Are you sure?” Bruce asked.

Tony nodded and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Between all of us in the Tower, you, and Jolly Green there’s nothing he can do. Trust me.”

Bruce didn’t believe that Loki didn’t mean any harm, but the reassuring look in Tony’s eyes helped him. He took a breath to calm down and tried to send the same message to the Hulk. Hulk looked forward to another rematch.

“Okay, but if he tries something…”

“Already told him we’re on it.” Tony said as Pepper nodded.

“All right,” Bruce said.

Tony relaxed and patted Bruce’s back. “Now that, that bit of unpleasantness is out of the way let me show you to your floor.”

“Sure, okay.” Bruce said and stepped on board with Tony and Pepper.

Tony nearly bounced on their way up to floor, telling Bruce all the new things he put in since his last visit. Bruce had to admit Tony’s energy was infectious.

*~*~*

Tony couldn’t believe his luck. Bruce came back and he didn’t have to push or bait him with shiny new lab equipment. He had Bruce, until he returned to his work and he wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon. Tony wasn’t going to force Bruce to stay. He was going to make sure to make the Tower a place where Bruce would want to come back.

When the elevator stopped on Bruce’s floor, Tony wasted no time in showing him everything he put in since his last visit. He showed the mediation room, the remolded bedroom, and the other elevator that took him straight to the lab. Tony wanted to put in more things, but he didn’t want to scare Bruce away. He hoped he styled it to Bruce’s liking.

Tony grinned at the amazed look on Bruce’s face as he walked around. On his last visit, Bruce stayed in the lab or fell asleep in the common area with a paper of equations next to him. Tony loved to find him like that sometimes he joined him other times he led him to one of the guest rooms. Bruce always made a fuss about it, but Tony didn’t mind. Tony noticed that there were more things he didn’t mind doing for Bruce.

Tony didn’t focus on that thought as he turned to Bruce and clapped his hands. “So what do you think?”

“I still think it’s a bit much for me, but I appreciate it. Thank you.” Bruce said with a small smile.

Tony felt the warmness from before creep up inside him as he returned the smile. “It’s not a problem.”

Bruce nodded and gestured to his room. “I’m going to put my bag up now. It won’t take too long.”

“Hey the whole point of this floor is for you to relax and be comfortable. No one is going to give you any rules on what you can do here. I promise.” Tony said. He looked at Bruce’s eyes and hoped it could relay the truth. He relaxed when Bruce nodded again and walked inside the room.

Tony leaned against the wall as he waited for Bruce. Pepper walked over and joined him against the wall.

“So, how long do you think he’ll stay?” she asked.

Tony shrugged. “Don’t know, but I never like to look too far into the future, unless I’m working on something.”

Pepper smiled. “I see. Well I would love to stay, but I have a few things to finish. I’m sure I’ll catch you guys later.”

Tony smirked. “If we’re not doing amazing things in the lab.”

“Of course, see you later Tony. Try to be good.”

“No promises.”

Pepper laughed on her way to the elevator. Tony watched her before he turned back to his thoughts. _This crush on him is getting ridiculous. I’m too old to be acting like I can’t talk around him. When he comes out I’ll—_

“Tony?”

Tony snapped his head up and looked at Bruce who walked over to him.

“Do you want to go to the lab?”

Tony nodded as he pushed away from the wall. “Let’s grab something from the kitchen before we do. Jarvis are the others back yet?”

“Not yet sir,” Jarvis said.

“Looks like we’ll have the kitchen to ourselves for awhile.” Tony said on their way to the elevator.

“Yeah we will.” Bruce said.

They stepped on the elevator and tried to dispel the awkwardness around them with small talk. Well Bruce was trying to make small talk, but when he didn’t have anything to say Tony started a conversation about another experiment in his lab and renovations made to the kitchen. He shifted topics when the awkward air between them started to clear. Tony was going to make sure it stayed that way.

*~*~*

Loki was bored. He was utterly, completely, and thoroughly bored. He’d rather take the punishment that was due to him in Asgard instead of sitting in the living room of Stark Towers, the same living room where the Hulk defeated him. Thor thought it would be a good idea for Loki to stay in Midgard for awhile so he can learn more about the people he tried to rule over. After some talks between Odin, Thor, and Fury they agreed that placing Loki in a place he hated would be a suitable punishment.

Loki rolled his eyes at the thought of his father and his so called punishment. He figured one of the reasons behind this agreement was another way for Thor to try and repair whatever was left between them. He spent most of his time ignoring Thor and tricking him when he could. He didn’t need his magic to trick Thor, but it still didn’t stop him from being bored.

Loki grumbled and sat back in his seat. He couldn’t use any heavy spells unless he wanted Thor to come down and breathe down his throat. He looked up when the sound from the elevator signaled the arrival of Stark and Banner. At least he could have some form of entertainment with Stark.

“Stark! I have nothing to entertain me.”

Stark glared at him. “That’s my problem, how?”

Loki returned it and crossed his arms over his chest. “I am a guest in your home you should have something to entertain me.”

“No, you’re not a guest, you’re in timeout. Now, Dr. Banner here is a guest, but don’t go bothering him either.” Stark said.

Loki looked over at Banner who looked like he wanted to get out of the conversation. He remembered the beast that resided in the calm doctor. He didn’t look forward to seeing the berserker again.

“We won’t have an unexpected guest will we?” Loki said.

“Hey! I’m the only one who--” Stark started when Banner stopped him.

“I can handle this. No, we won’t unless someone steps out of line.”

“I am certain Stark has told you that I can’t use my magic anymore so there is no need to bring the beast out. Unless, he has something I can do in this place.” Loki said.

“There is a lot to do here. Why don’t you ask Jarvis for help?” Stark said.

“He is not the host of this home you are. As such, you should provide me with things to entertain myself.” Loki said.

“You know I’m hearing an annoying voice, but I’m not seeing one. You want something to do you can call on Jarvis or wait until the others return. If not then I guess you’ll have make your own fun. Now if you excuse me I have some important things to gather before I go into the lab with Dr. Banner. Don’t bother me.” Stark said. He turned to Banner and put an arm around his shoulders. “So what should we take to the lab?”

Loki watched them disappear into the kitchen before he walked over to the window. If Thor was nearby he could bother him, but he was in New Mexico with his Midgardian maiden. However, Thor wasn’t around so Loki couldn’t rely on that plan. The captain looked ready to attack while the archer wouldn’t step near him without the spider. On the first day, Loki enjoyed it. Until, Thor expressed his concern about it, so Loki made an effort to try and talk. As long as he made an effort Thor wouldn’t be on him for long.

Loki rolled his eyes at the thought of Thor, the compassionate fool. At least that’s what he told himself when he started to have a change of heart. He glared out the window as he watched the people go about their day in the cramped city of New York.

He had nothing better to do.

*~*~*

“Um, does that happen often?” Bruce asked and pointed in the living room.

“Yes, unfortunately. I know Thor is trying to protect him, but he’s a bigger pain in the ass than anything.” Tony grumbled as he looked through the fridge. He grabbed the lunch meat and cheese he looked for and closed the door. He stopped at the way Bruce slid his fingers through his hair.

“Are you okay? How’s the big guy?”

“Oh, he’s fine, I just have to convince him that Loki isn’t going to do anything. I’m fine.” Bruce said.

Tony placed his items on the counter then walked over to Bruce. He frowned as he slowly looked him over to make sure everything was okay. It wasn’t an excuse to get closer to him.

“Are you sure?”

Bruce felt the Hulk calm down the minute Tony got close to him. If he moved closer to Tony, it was to help the Hulk relax, nothing more. “Yeah I’m sure.”

Tony nodded and stepped back. “Okay, well do you want some tea? We have all kinds.” He pointed to the cabinets and the maker on his way to the table.

“Sure that sounds--” Bruce started when Clint’s voice floated in the room.

“Hey, look who came back! It’s nice to see you again doctor!”

Bruce turned to the team as they walked in the kitchen and waved over to him. He counted to ten at the anxiety he could feel rising at the thought of more people, more potential risk if he lost control…

Bruce moved away for that train of thought as he waved back. “It’s nice to see you all too. Where did you go?”

“We went to the art museum. Everything was going well, until someone recognized Cap.” Clint said.

Steve sighed. “I only wanted to see some art. I didn’t think it would turn into a big media thing.”

“How bad was it?” Tony asked as he walked over with his cup of coffee and Bruce’s mug of hot water. Bruce looked over at him in gratitude and walked over to the tealeaves, missing the calculating look in Natasha’s eyes.

“Well it wasn’t too bad. We were able to get out before the questions started, but I’m sure there will be a lot of pictures uploaded on the internet tonight.” Clint said.

“I can get those off if that’s a problem.” Tony said.

“I don’t think they will be, but you can check if you want.” Steve said.

“I’ll have JARVIS run a scan later on.” Tony said.

“Well now that’s settled, what brings you back to New York?” Clint asked Bruce who walked back to the table with his tea.

 _I want to learn how to live with others again and the tower sounded like a good idea._ Bruce wanted to say, but instead he shrugged and turned his attention to his mug. “Just doing some research,”

“And relaxing don’t forget that.” Tony said with a grin.

Bruce nodded. “I’m also here to do that too.”

“Well you’ll be able to do that. We’ve haven’t had anything big in awhile not that I’m complaining. I have enough things to do without an alien invasion or villain taking over the world.” Clint said on his way over to the fridge.

“It’s a good time to recharge.” Natasha said.

Steve nodded. “It is. Let’s hope that this peace lasts for awhile there are a lot of things I want to learn and catch up on. I hope I can go back to the museum soon.”

“Go when it first opens no one is around then.” Tony said.

“We can ask Phil for help if you want. I’m sure he could get you some time in the museum.” Clint said.

“Sounds like an abuse of power for a small outing.” Natasha said as she walked over to the refrigerator.

“It’s for Cap, I’m sure Phil could pull some strings.” Clint said.

“Anything for his fanboy crush.” Tony grinned over at Steve. Steve waved it away with a quick laugh. “I’m sure he wouldn’t do that.”

Bruce watched as everyone moved around the kitchen. Tony continued to tease Steve who responded back while Clint jumped in with a joke whenever Tony made one. Natasha’s lips quirked a little before she returned to her food. Bruce stared down at his cup looking at his reflection. He wondered if it was possible to be as easy going around them. Could he do this again?

Tony slid into the seat next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey big guy, you’re getting quiet on me. Is Clint choices of food disturbing you? I know it disturbs me.”

“There is nothing wrong with mayo and mustard on a bologna sandwich.” Clint said.

“That’s what you say.”

“At least I eat _food_.”

“You will learn that caffeine is a food and a much needed thing for me to function. Anyway, what do you think Bruce?” Tony asked.

Bruce looked up as the kitchen fell quiet. He cleared his throat and twisted the cup in his hand. “Well, I’m not a big fan of mayo, but mustard isn’t too bad.”

Tony smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “See, he knows the right condiments for a sandwich.”

“I’ll take that answer since you like mustard.” Clint said and returned to working on his food.

“I’m more of a ketchup guy myself.” Steve said.

Bruce relaxed as he sipped his tea and listened to the debate over the best condiments. He noticed that Tony hadn’t moved his arm, but it didn’t bother him.

*~*~*

After their argument about the best condiment ended in a stalemate--Natasha refused to give her vote for mustard or mayonnaise--Tony and Bruce travelled down to the lab. On their way, Tony told Bruce about the new machines he put in the last time Bruce left. He made sure to put in a little medical room for him, so he could fix up the team in peace. Bruce didn’t enjoy working in SHEILD’s medical bay. There was always one person who either flinched when they saw Bruce or made a big show of handing him a folder.

It grew old very fast. Tony hoped they wouldn’t get much use out of the equipment, but he knew it wouldn’t be long with their group.

Bruce couldn’t help the light chuckle that came out at the way Tony explained every new gadget and upgrade he put in. Tony wanted to give a full tour on everything he put in, he would save it for later after Bruce settled in.

“I made sure that no one used your lab while you were gone. I tried to keep everything the same way as you left it before, but Pepper convinced me that you should have a nice, clean lab when you come back.” Tony rambled as he put in the code for the door and walked in.

Bruce followed and almost stopped at the overwhelming feeling that spread across his chest when he looked around the lab. He saw his papers stacked on the table, the instruments in their normal locations, and the computer screen turned in the way he left it. It felt familiar, something that hadn’t passed through him in a long time.

He swallowed, trying to keep his emotions in check, as he turned to Tony’s expectant face.  

“So, what do you think? It’s good right, I’m sure we can pick up right where we left off.” Tony said as he walked over to a table and turned on the computer.

Bruce hadn’t moved from his spot. He wanted to thank Tony for the lab, but his mouth wasn’t working properly.

“Hey, is this alright?” Tony asked. The excitement in his eyes faltered a bit and Bruce wanted to kick himself again. He nodded and walked over to his station.

“It’s great.”

Tony smiled and pulled up some schematics. “Now shall we pick up where we left off?”

Bruce gave a small grin and rolled up sleeves. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

*~*~*

It took three hours, but Loki found something to do. He didn’t expect to find books in Stark’s living room or a study. He expected to find books about cars, the books on engineering theory surprised him. He didn’t think Stark spent any time reading, let alone spend enough time building a library. Loki pulled the book nearest to him, walked back to the chair he sat in previously, and opened it.

 _A Midgardian tale about small, insignificant problems that become large due to actively trying not to fix it. Sounds tedious, but I suppose it’s something._ Loki sat back and opened the book. He saw Potts walk in with Romanov, but he didn’t pay any attention to it. However, they didn’t quiet their conversation when they settled on the couch.

“It’s unlike Tony to drag his feet like this. He normally goes for what he wants without any problem. I don’t know what the problem is this time.”

“Bruce does have a habit of leaving and then there’s Sta—Tony’s self preservation that he won’t put at risk.”

“I know, but I can’t be the only one to see that those two are tip-toeing around each other.”

“You’re not; I saw it today while we were in the kitchen. Clint said he saw it the last time Bruce was here as well.”

Potts sighed. “This is getting ridiculous even for Tony. I don’t know what’s stopping him.”

“We don’t know how long Bruce will stay this time. I believe that could be the reason why Tony is waiting.”

Loki frowned as he tried to concentrate on the words on the page. Sure, he noticed that Stark and Banner grew closer, but he saw that the last time he was on Earth. It wasn’t that hard to tell, but not every Midgardian could read minds like he could. At least, he still had _< i>that</i>_ power. He could care less if Stark didn’t want to let Banner know about his feelings.

 _For a race that has such a short life span you’d think they would put the steps forward in getting what they desire._ Loki adjusted in the chair before he returned to the page.

“I wish there was something we could do to help them.” Potts said.

“…There might be…” Romanov said.

Loki knew Romanov’s gaze was on him and he didn’t like it. He tried to finish the next page and move on to the next chapter when she called his name. He didn’t respond, he merely turned his back to them and continued to read. Loki turned around after the second time she called his name in an icy tone. One of the rules of his punishment he had to respond when any of the Avengers called him, much to his annoyance.

Loki marked the book and turned to the women on the sofa across from him. “May I help you?”

“I think you can. I know you heard us, so we don’t need to repeat ourselves.”

“Yes Stark and Banner lack the skills necessary to relay their feelings to one another. It is not something I care for or about.”

“It will be something you care about because you’re going to help.” Romanov said with a smirk.

Loki straightened in his seat as he raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me? I believe I said I do not care for it or do you have problems understanding.”

Romanov got up and walked over to the Loki with Potts behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Aren’t you here to learn about us?”

“I believe that is what my brother told you. It is the reason why he dragged me out of my cell.”

“Then here is the perfect learning experience. You can help our two teammates before the opportunity passes them by.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “I am not here to play matchmaker.”

“You know Thor is worried that you’re not learning enough about us. He fears that your father is going to carry out the punishment he had in mind for you instead of the alternative Thor introduced. I’m giving you the perfect chance to show Thor that you’re learning and you’re going to throw it all away. I guess whatever your father had in mind can’t be as bad as you thought. Come on, Pepper we can find another way to get them together.” Romanov said as she turned to walk away.

Loki clenched his teeth at the threat in Romanov’s words. He was looking for ways for Thor to get off his back. He didn’t want to go back home and deal with his father just yet.

“I suppose you are quite proud of that little piece of manipulation you displayed.”

Romanov turned around and walked back over to him. “I am and I’m not above doing it again.”

“I’m quite aware of the talents you have Agent Romanov.”

“Then you should know what I’m willing to do to get things done. Now do we have a deal Loki?”

“What do I receive after doing this?”

“If Thor sees that the house arrest is working you may have some of your magic again.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose at the offer. To have his magic again would make things easier. Well, to use his magic without Thor hovering around him would make things even better. He sat back and nodded. “Fine, I will try to assist them. I do not know if it will be successful, but I will try.”

Romanov nodded. “I knew we could reach an agreement.” She turned to Potts with a small smirk. “See, while we’re away we’ll have someone as our eyes and ears.”

“Well, alright, I’m willing to try it.” Potts said.

“May I return to my book now?” Loki asked as he held it up. He didn’t think he could take them having a conversation over him.

“You may, just remember our words.” Romanov said. She turned and walked away with Potts as they shifted the discussion to their days. Loki ignored them and returned to his book. On top of trying to appease Thor he had to deal with Romanov. It wouldn’t be long before the rest of the team joined her. He rolled his eyes and turned a page. His house arrest grew better by the second.

*~*~*

Bruce slid his fingers through his hair and frowned at the equation in front of him. He tried to solve it three times and the answer didn’t fit. He sighed, placing his pen on the table and tugged on his hair again.

 _I must be getting rusty if I can’t figure this out._ Bruce sat down, took off his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked at Tony who tapped away at a screen, looking at the blaster before he turned to the screen. He watched the way Tony frowned, his tongue licking the corner of her mouth, and the way he held the blaster made his mind go to places he thought he sealed away years ago.

Bruce snapped out of his daze when Tony smirked over at him. “Is there something you want doctor?”

Bruce turned back to his computer screen and adjusted his glasses. “N-No, this equation was causing me some trouble so I decided to take a break.”

“Hmm, really? Mind if I take a look at it?” Tony said as he put the blaster down and walked over to him.

Bruce started to clean his glasses to help himself calm down. The reaction he had towards Tony was ridiculous. He wasn’t a bumbling teenager anymore then why did his heart pick up when Tony looked over his shoulder. Bruce swallowed when Tony spoke suspiciously close to his ear.

“This doesn’t look like it’s too hard. Do you need some help?” Tony asked and turned to Bruce.

Bruce looked away before he stared too long in Tony’s eyes. “Maybe a second opinion or another set of eyes.”

“Let’s see then shall we?” Tony said.

Bruce thought he was going to step back and reach around him, he didn’t think Tony would press his chest against his back as he reached for the paper. Bruce counted to ten in his head to try and calm the thundering in his chest. He had more questions to ask Tony like the state of his other projects, the last time he got sleep, if he finally finished his car, but the questions died the moment Tony pressed his chest against his back.

Tony pulled the paper to his face and hummed for a bit while Bruce fought the urge to lean against him. He wanted to groan at the familiar thoughts that entered his mind. He didn’t want to push away from Tony, but it seemed to be ingrained inside him.

Bruce swallowed and tried to form a sentence. “What do you think?”

“I think you should rewrite the equation and try it again.”

Bruce pushed up his glasses and looked back at the sheet again. “I could try that.”

“We can try it together.” Tony said softly.

Bruce hummed and looked at the table. His brain seemed to go into overdrive, offering him solutions and problems about the situation at the same time. He should probably tell Tony that he had it and would work on it soon, not shrink inside himself again. He should have the courage to look Tony in the eye and tell him he would do it, but that didn’t happen.

“I’m sure I can handle it thanks.” Bruce said. He wanted to curse in frustration at the answer.

Tony grinned as he stepped back and squeezed his shoulder. “No problem, let me know if you want to work on something else.”

“Alright,”

Tony patted his back before he walked back to his table.

Bruce glared at the computer screen and got off his stool. “Tony, I’m going to go get something from the kitchen. Do you want anything?”

“Another bag of chips and a bottle of water would work.”

“Okay.” Bruce walked out the lab. When he was far enough he punched the wall in frustration. Why was it so hard to talk to Tony? He talked to Tony so many times before, why did it start to feel like a hassle, now?

He knew the reason behind it. The feelings that started to develop brought out old fears. What if he hurt Tony like he did Betty? He couldn’t handle it if that happened, but he wanted Tony. Bruce punched the wall again before he rested his forehead against it.

_Why does this have to be so hard?_

*~*~*

In the lab Tony placed the blaster down and plopped down in his stool. He shook his head as he fiddled with a screwdriver.

“Damn have I really lost my touch?”

He thought they were on the right track. It felt that way when Bruce came back without any pushing from him or anyone else. Bruce looked interested, he was also very polite when it came to that sort of thing. Maybe he did too much tonight. He did just get in on his personal space without asking him about it first. If he wanted to show Bruce that he wanted him, he would have to start slow.

Then again he thought their meeting on their airship was that start. The other times they met were suppose to build onto something that Tony could add when he returned. He didn’t stop hoping that Bruce would return. It made him laugh at how lovesick he’d become around Bruce. Bruce and the cute way he’d bite the end of his pen or tug his unruly locks. Those locks that Tony had not so friendly dreams about, he could feel them in his fingers as he pulled Bruce forward for a kiss.

However, he may have pushed too hard tonight.

Tony groaned softly as he placed the blaster back on the table. “Damn, was dating ever this hard? What do you think JARVIS?”

“I do not believe that the application of dating has changed, but it does vary from person to person. Dr. Banner has only returned today sir.”

“Sounds like you’re telling me to give it some more time huh?”

“That would be the best choice, sir.”

“…What if he leaves again before I can do anything?”

“We will be able to work with that once that happens.”

Tony smiled up at the ceiling. “You have the best advice.”

“I try my best sir.”

Tony turned back to the blaster in his hand with the same smile. _I am an engineer I can make this work, but I’ll probably have to look at it from a different angle. Yeah I shouldn’t count myself out just yet._

He pulled up the schematics and returned to working on the blaster.

*~*~*

Loki rolled his eyes as he peaked into Banner and Stark’s mind. _< i>Two of the most brilliant minds in this realm and they have problems talking to each other. How juvenile.</i>_ He didn’t know if he should laugh or make things worse. It’s been awhile since he had some fun, but if he had too much fun it would get back to Thor. He groaned at the thought, closed off the link and sat back in his seat.

Loki didn’t know what Romanov wanted him to do. How could he bring together two clueless people? He stood up and walked by the small stack of books by his chair. He walked around the living room when he stopped at the large rectangle on the wall that had rows of smaller ones lined up next to it. Loki didn’t know what they were, but the ceiling would.

He didn’t like talking to something where he couldn’t see them, it seemed to be one of the solutions he had in front of him and he wasn’t going to let it be wasted. Loki turned to the ceiling, opened his mouth to ask when he turned to the sound of the elevator.

Banner walked in, looking as if someone took something valuable from him. Loki smirked his mind working as he walked over to Banner.

Banner turned to him with a glare. “I’m not going to help you find something to do.”

Loki waved that away. “I have found something to entertain myself. I am not looking for assistance in that. I was merely wondering if you knew how to work that device over there.” He pointed to the rectangle.

Banner looked over at the direction of his finger then back at Loki. “That’s a tv.”

“T.V? What is that?”

“It’s something we use for entertainment. Anything else?”

“Yes, I do not know how to work this box and I want you to show me.”

“I’m going to show you anything. Why don’t you ask Jarvis?” Banner said and gestured to the ceiling.

“I am not used to talking to a voice I cannot see.  I do not need to ask him when you can offer me assistance.”

Banner sighed and slid his fingers through his hair. “Look, I don’t have any time for this, if I show you will you leave me alone.”

“For today.”

“Fine, follow me.” Banner walked over to the area with the rectangle and used a smaller one on the table to turn it on. Loki watched the rectangle blink on with images in front of him. It reminded him of the projection magic that’s used to show what’s happening in a nearby battle or when his mother wanted to check up on them. Loki pushed the thoughts of her away and focused on the thought at hand.

“How can I use this?” Loki said and picked up the small rectangle.

“I’m only here to turn it on for you, not to give you lessons on what to do.” Banner moved to get up when Loki tossed the small rectangle back in it’s spot on the sofa.

“Fine, I will merely send you messages if I am in need of assistance.”

Banner sighed and stalked back over. He pointed to the small rectangle next to Loki. “That is a remote it changes the channel. That is a tv, there are many different shows that come on and we watch on a regular basis. Tony has over a hundred channels I know you can find something. Now if you excuse me…”

“I didn’t excuse you.”

“Loki!” Banner breathed in and out of his nose a few times and said his name in a calmer voice. “Loki, are you sure you don’t want someone else to show you.”

“I believe everyone else is quite busy right now.”

“I have work to return to.”

“Work that can wait until I have mastered this box; what are those?” Loki pointed to the wall where the rows of smaller rectangles sat against the wall.

“Those are movies.”

“Are those the things Thor has so eloquently told me about? There are pre made stories, a predictable plot, loveable characters and the like.”

“Yes.”

“I wish to watch one of those.”

“You are not serious.”

“I am.”

Banner narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure you want to keep bossing me around?”

Loki almost backed off at the flash of green in his eyes. He opened his mouth when Stark’s voice travelled in the room. “Hey are you here? I wondered if you had some trouble finding the kitchen.”

Stark stopped at the couch and looked between them in confusion. “Is there something here I’m missing? I thought I told you not to mess with Dr. Banner.”

“I am not doing anything of the sort. I only want to watch the things my brother told me about.”

“Oh of course, because there is no underlying plan in this at all. I told you, call Jarvis!”

“I refuse to call on someone when the host is right here in front of me. Now I want to watch these movies my brother has informed me are very entertaining. I can wait all night, if need be.” Loki took a seat on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

Banner and Stark looked at each other in disbelief before they turned to Loki. Loki wanted to roll his eyes at the thoughts that ran through their minds. Stark wanted to salvage their strained relationship. Banner couldn’t decide if he wanted to run or take the time to talk to Stark. Loki wouldn’t understand the limitations mortals put on their lives.

Banner relented with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair again. “Fine, I’m sure we have time for one movie, right Tony?”

Stark glared at Loki before he turned to Bruce. “If you want to then we can.”

Loki rolled his eyes. _Honestly, it’s so easy to move Stark when Banner is around._ “If you two are finished debating, pick one and put it on. I don’t want to wait all day.”

Stark narrowed his eyes as he walked over to the pile of movies while Banner walked over to the kitchen. Loki gazed over sadly at his books. He’d rather read them than watch two humans stumble around each other. He hoped it provided the ample entertainment he looked for.

*~*~*

Bruce sighed as he poured the popcorn in the bowl. He didn’t need to spend his night looking after Loki when he couldn’t get his thoughts together. He needed to think things over and try to figure out the best ways to apologize to Tony about his earlier behavior. He knew it wouldn’t be the first time he pulled away when Tony tried to get closer, but he didn’t want to do that anymore. Then again, he doesn’t know how to talk to someone.

It’s been awhile since he met someone that wanted to talk to him, even longer since someone wanted to go further than friendship. Bruce didn’t know how to go about it without stumbling over his words like a bumbling teenager. Well, he was worst as a teenager, but maybe he could improve on it without looking too foolish.

Bruce took a breath to calm his nerves and grabbed the bowls of popcorn on his way out the kitchen. He walked back in the living room to see Loki on one end of the couch and Tony on the other end glaring at each other. He resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation again as he walked over to them.

“I have popcorn. What movie did you choose?” Bruce asked as he took a seat next to Tony. He moved to hand the other bowl over to Loki when Tony grabbed it and put it on the middle of the coffee table. Bruce looked over at Tony who shrugged.

“He can get it. There’s nothing wrong with him.”

“You’re so mature.” Loki drawled as he walked over to the coffee table.

“Of course, anyway I picked _< i>Attack of the Clones, </i>_one of my favorites.” Tony smirked.

Bruce chuckled as he shook his head. “You mean one of the movies that we had that talk about.”

Tony nodded. “That’s the one.”

“I don’t think we finished it.”

“We can, if you want.”

Bruce fought the urge to stare at the popcorn in the bowl as he nodded at Tony. “Sure, we can.”

Tony grinned and dug some popcorn out the bowl.

Bruce wanted to say something more, but Loki’s scoff took his mind away from it. “If you two are finished, can I watch this now without any added commentary?”

“You shouldn’t be watching this at all, but we can’t all have what we want.” Tony snapped.

Loki rolled his eyes and turned to his popcorn. “What is this?”

“Popcorn.” Bruce said.

“You eat it, but if you have problem eating it you can give it here.” Tony held out his hand and gestured to the bowl.

“My brother has talked about this. I suppose I’ll try it.” Loki picked up a kernel and placed it in his mouth.

Tony grumbled under his breath as he sat back on the couch. Bruce wondered if they would insult each other all night. He didn’t need that for the night. Bruce sat back and tried to concentrate on the movie when Tony nudged the bowl against his arm.

“Want some popcorn?”

“Sure.” Bruce grabbed some kernels and turned back to the screen. _Everything is going well so far._ It was going to take some time for him not to evaluate an area or situation and think of the fastest ways out of it. Tony leaned over to grab some more popcorn, pressing his chest against Bruce’s arm. Bruce swallowed as he tried to relax and not pull away from it. It would be a good way of showing his interest to Tony.

However, his instant response to close contact had Tony pulling back with a muttered apology. Bruce shook his head and pushed the bowl towards him. Tony opened his mouth to say something when Loki yawned loudly.

“I don’t know what’s happening. If you two are finished playing with each other, then maybe you can make yourselves useful and explain it to me.” Loki said.

Tony glared over at him. “I’m sure you can follow it. Thor has no problems getting these movies.”

“My brother has had enough time around you Midgardians to know about these things. I do not, thus it requires further instruction. Unless, you’re not up for it Stark.” Loki smirked. _Honestly, it’s the easiest way to get to him._

“Oh I am! Not to mention now I have help. Dr. Banner, would you be so kind as to help explain to our pain in the ass houseguest about this movie classic.” Tony said.

Bruce didn’t want to get caught in the middle of their competition, but it would be enough to slow his mind down.

“Alright as long as you explained parts of the movie I can’t stand.”

Tony grinned. “Alright, listen up Loki because I don’t do this for everyone.”

“Oh I’m so honored.” Loki drawled.

Bruce took off his glasses and cleaned them on the end of his t-shirt. It looked like it was going to be a longer night than he expected.

*~*~*

Tony stirred awake the next morning and noticed a few things. One, he wasn’t in the lab, garage, or his bedroom. Second, the popcorn bowl in his lap and the dried butter on his fingers. Third, the warmth that was against his shoulder. Tony looked down to see who decided to join him for his impromptu movie night. Impromptu movie night tended to happen in the tower lately with a super solider who couldn’t sleep and a curious god. His eyes widened when he recognized the warmth as Bruce asleep on his shoulder. He tried not to move much as he placed the bowl on the floor and tried to go over what happened last night.

The last thing Tony remembered he was in the middle of explaining _Attack of the Clone Wars_ with Bruce. It looked like the movie interested Loki, but he could care less if it did. He liked the movie and the last time he watched it with Bruce they had an awesome conversation about the movie. It wasn’t everyday he found someone who wanted to have a discussion about sci-fi. As much as he loved Pepper and Rhodey they never wanted to discuss anything sci-fi with him for too long. Bruce didn’t mind talking about it with him for hours. It was another reason he liked him.

Tony thought he pushed too far with Bruce. He knew Bruce needed his space and he didn’t want to step over a line he wouldn’t be able to step back from. It didn’t stop him from thinking about Bruce or wanting to be closer to him. Bruce was like one of the hardest equations that Tony could spend hours working on and still come back to it to work on some more.

The last time Bruce came back he opened more than Tony saw. If Reed wasn’t around he would open up some more, but that couldn’t be helped. Tony liked when Bruce wasn’t looking over his shoulder every five minutes.

Tony looked over at Loki who returned to his room some time during the night. He didn’t care as long as Loki was out of his hair for a while. He didn’t know how one god could be such a pain in the ass. He turned back to Bruce and couldn’t stop the smile that inched on his face.

Bruce looked different when he was sleeping. He looked relaxed, the constant frown lines on his face smoothed out. His glasses slipped down his nose as his shirt shifted in his sleep. No one would know that a green rage monster lay underneath. Tony figured Bruce wanted people to see him as a calm scientist who only troubles was the equations he tried to solve. However, Tony didn’t want to see him in that way. He liked Bruce and the Hulk. If only people gave Hulk a chance, he wasn’t as bad as people thought.

Tony stifled a yawn behind his hand as he checked the time. It was around eleven o’clock an early time for him. Normally, he didn’t crawl out of bed until a quarter to two. Tony grinned at the grumbles from Bruce when he moved around.  He had to get a better position on the couch, it looked good, but it wasn’t the best to sleep on. He made a note in his mind to change the couch in the future.

Once Tony shifted into a comfortable position he turned back to Bruce. He noticed his glasses and reached over to take it off his face. He touched the frames and slowly moved them off Bruce’s face when he woke up.

“T-Tony?” Bruce said his voice rough from sleep.

Tony added the look of a waking Bruce to his favorite folder in his mind. “Good morning.” He waited for Bruce to bolt away when he woke up fully. Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose as ran a hand through his unruly hair. He stiffened when he realized how he fell asleep. Tony was ready for the apology as Bruce tried to relax against him.

“I-I’m sorry I…” Bruce started before he snapped his mouth shut. He huffed angrily as he tugged his hair again and licked his lips.

Tony tried not to look at it as he turned his eyes to Bruce. “Hey buddy, it’s alright I mean things like this happen all the time.”

Bruce shook his head as he adjusted his glasses. “It’s just something I’m thinking about.” 

Tony nodded. “Okay.” He could see Bruce trying to figure out something to say, but he stopped every time he tried to say it. Tony’s curiosity peaked as he watched Bruce tug his hair in frustration again. Before he could ask his question a cheerful greeting sounded in the living room.

“Good morning.” Steve smiled.

“We wondered how long you were going to sleep.” Clint said as he walked in the living room with Natasha. She nodded at them with a knowing look that made Tony turn his head. Sometimes it felt like Natasha could read his mind and know his next move.

“This is too early for me to be up. How about you?” Tony asked as he turned to Bruce.

Bruce shrugged. “I’m normally up before this time, so this is pretty late for me.”

“At least you guys got some sleep. I got a few hours before I went to the gym.” Steve said.

Tony frowned. “This mattress didn’t work either?”

Steve shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s, um, too soft.”

Tony groaned and sat back on the couch. “Why didn’t you tell me? I should probably check everyone’s to be sure it’s the right one for them. Have you tried your bed out yet?” He asked Bruce.

“Not yet.”

“Okay, well let me know and if there’s a problem I’ll change it.”

Bruce shook his head. “I’ll be fine don’t worry about it.”

“I won’t hear of it. You should be comfortable as long as you’re here.” Tony said ignoring the pang at thought of Bruce leaving again.

“I, um, well, thanks.” Bruce mumbled. He adjusted his glasses again as he stood up from the couch. “I’m going to take a shower. I’ll come back down for some food later.”

“Alright we’ll be here all day. Unless, there’s something we need to do.” Clint turned to Natasha who shook her head.

“We only have paperwork to finish and our daily routine in the gym.” Natasha said.

“Alright, so I’ll probably see you all later then.” Bruce said.

“See you soon doc.” Clint said as Natasha nodded and Steve waved.

Bruce gave a quick wave on his way over to the elevators.

Tony frowned as he watched Bruce’s retreating back. Bruce didn’t look over at him on his way out the room. Tony noticed that Bruce acted different since he came back to the tower. He wondered if something happened while he was away or if he faced a bump on his way to the tower.

He didn’t know what was going on with Bruce, but he was going to figure it out.

*~*~*

Bruce pressed his forehead against the tiles as the hot water washed over his back. He had the perfect opportunity to tell Tony that he wasn’t going to leave the tower any time soon. He wanted to stay and work on the new part of his relationship with Tony. The opportunity was there and he let it pass by again.

Bruce slammed his fists against the tiles in frustration. He didn’t get it. It seemed to be easier to avoid people than it was to try and talk with others. Maybe he had it right. Maybe he should have stayed in his small hut in India while thoughts about Tony passed through his mind every night. He didn’t know what to do.

Bruce pressed his back against the tiles as the water caressed his face.

He could make a cure for a village of two hundred people, but he couldn’t talk to Tony.

There had to be an easier way.

*~*~*

After watching, Stark and Banner dance around each other all night he needed some peace and quiet. He grew quite annoyed with their thoughts and the way they tried to be careful around each other. It was enough for him to cause bodily harm to them, but he knew it would displease Thor. He didn’t need Thor to check on him along with Romanov.  However, the night pleased Romanov when he told her. If it meant she would leave him alone that suited him just fine.

“How are things going brother?”

Loki peered over his book at Thor who stood in front of his chair. Now, if he could only find a way to deal with Thor.

Loki sighed as he marked his book and turned to Thor. “Things are going favorably if you’d like to know.”

Thor narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Anthony said that you were being difficult yesterday. Is this true?”

“I only wanted him to perform his duties as a host that is all. I did not do anything out of the ordinary or cause him any distress. Is that all you came here for?”

Thor sighed. “Are you sure?”

“I am positive. If you need more proof I’m sure whatever lies in the ceiling can help you.” Loki said.

“Okay, I will consult with him, but brother--”

“I’m not--” Loki turned away when Thor turned his face forward again. “ _Brother_ , do try to get along with my teammates. If you opened up, you would know that.”

Loki wanted to scoff at the hope in Thor’s eyes. He continued to hope for something that wouldn’t return. However, the quicker he would agree the quicker Thor would leave him be.

“I will try.”

Thor smiled as he stepped back. “I’m glad.”

Loki hummed and reached for his the book he placed aside earlier. “Hmm, may I return to my book now?”

Thor nodded. “Yes, I will let you return to your books, but do not forget my words.”

“I won’t.” Loki said as he moved the book in front of his eyes. He heard Thor’s footsteps as he walked away to find his teammates.

Loki knew it wouldn’t be last time Thor bothered him. He figured he could make an effort to talk with others, so Thor wouldn’t be quick to report to their father about his behavior. He would do it if it meant his punishment ended faster.

*~*~*

“I can’t believe we’re doing this again. I have projects to finish.” Tony huffed as he glared at Loki.

Loki returned it. “I want to watch another movie. I am not going to go over your duties as a host again.”

Bruce tried to walk by with his bottle of water and notes as fast as possible. He didn’t want to get wrapped up in another argument. After his disastrous day in the lab he didn’t know if he could spend any more time around Tony without looking foolish. He didn’t mean to spend the entire time in the lab in his head. Many times he didn’t hear Tony call him and when he called Tony over to help him with equation he almost pushed him away.

Bruce wanted to spend the rest of his night in his lab and get his mind right. A night around Tony wouldn’t help him.

Loki wouldn’t budge though. “I require another movie for tonight as well.”

“I’m not going to entertain you.” Tony snapped.

“Fine, then Dr. Banner can do it.” Loki said.

“Actually I can’t I have work to do.” Bruce said.

“All that time spent in the lab and nothing accomplished. I wonder about the way you Midgardians use your time.” Loki said.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you, right Bruce.” Tony said.

“Um, look I’m trying to get back to work.” Bruce said.

“Do you have the notes for the equation you had earlier?” Tony said.

“Yeah here you go.” Bruce passed a few pages over to Tony. Tony took it without a second thought. He flipped through the notes with a smile growing on his face. “Yes, this is going to work. We can get to work on this--”

“After the movie.” Loki finished.

Tony opened his mouth to respond when Steve walked in the living room.

“Are you guys watching a movie?”

“I’m trying, but Stark is making it difficult.” Loki said.

“It’s not difficult to me.” Tony said.

“If you don’t mind I would like to watch a movie. Shield showed me some things, but I don’t think they showed me everything.” Steve said.

“Of course, they didn’t. How far did you get?” Tony asked.

“Um, they told me about the Golden Age of Hollywood and the beginning of technology. That’s all I remember though.” Steve said.

“I am unaware of these things. My brother did inform me that I should learn more about this culture.” Loki said.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. “We already have a lot of things finished. We can go back to the lab after the movie.”

Tony sighed as he handed the notes back to Bruce. “Fine, fine we can do that.”

“I thought you didn’t like when people handed things to you.” Steve asked.

“Well, not everyone. There are always some exceptions to this rule.” Tony flashed a smile over to Bruce before he walked over to the row of movies.

Bruce gave a small smile as he took a seat on the couch next to Steve. Maybe the day didn’t go as bad as he thought.

*~*~*

Loki fell into a pattern with the tower after a few days. He would eat his breakfast in the morning, give an update to Romanov, read for a few hours, and taunt Stark until movie time. He didn’t want to admit that Thor was right about the entertainment Midgardian movies provided. It would come up one day, but he didn’t want to admit it any time soon. One of the good things about the movies it provided an outlet for Stark and Banner to talk to each other. They stopped being awkward around each other and their thoughts weren’t as annoying.

However, there were other ways they could be annoying.

“If you think that budget was worth the movie then you’re wrong.” Stark said.

“I think it fits and it’s a good prequel to _Alien_.” Banner said.

“Yeah _Prometheus_ is an awesome movie.” Stark said as Banner glared at him.

Tonight, Banner picked _The Lion King_ to watch. Loki didn’t know how they ended up on the topic of another sci-fi movie. He didn’t question it, but it prevented him from enjoying the movie.

“Why don’t you watch the film together and form an opinion then?” Loki said.

Stark and Banner stopped talking and looked at each other.

“Okay, I can do that.” Stark said.

Banner nodded. “I will have the source to back up my argument. We can settle it then.”

“Sounds good to me.” Stark smiled as Banner returned it. They settled against the couch and talk amongst each other again, letting Loki enjoy the movie.

Midgardians continued to confuse him.

*~*~*

“So, Dr. Doom picked a great day to attack.” Tony said as he dragged his feet inside. Everyone made a sound of agreement as they followed him. They didn’t think the battle would take as long as it did, but Dr. Doom didn’t want to go down without a fight. Tony couldn’t count the number of Doombots he took out. He looked over at Bruce who rested against Thor’s back the only one with enough strength to carry him. The number of Doombots, The Hulk took out blurred after the fiftieth one.

Tony wanted to do nothing more than sleep for a week.

“You all look quite awful.” Loki leaned against the wall as he took them in.

The universe seemed to work against him in various ways.

“Too tired for an insult.” Tony said as he stumbled over to the kitchen.

“Brother, now is not the time.” Thor said.

“I’m merely making an observation.” Loki said.

“It’s not needed.” Clint said as Natasha shot him a glare.

Loki shrugged and walked back over to the couch. Thor placed Bruce on the couch and took a seat next to him. Tony returned with water bottles and threw one to everyone except Loki. Loki moved to open his mouth when Tony pointed at him.

“Don’t care, pick a movie, and watch it.”

“Fine.” Loki said and walked over to the movies.

Tony plopped down in the spot next to Bruce. He eased Bruce’s head in his lap and placed the water bottle on his forehead. He smiled when Bruce leaned into it. Tony had a plan to continue the slow working of his relationship with Bruce while trying to figure out if something happened while he was away. However, the Hulk cleared everything up. He could still hear the Hulk’s gruff voice in his head.

_Banner puny, won’t ask Metal Man to stay. Hulk and Banner want to stay with Metal Man. Banner being puny._

Tony’s grin widened at the words he repeated in his head. He hoped Bruce wouldn’t be too mad.

The Hulk only wanted to help.

*~*~*

Bruce couldn’t believe that the Hulk helped him get his current situation. Tony’s arm around his waist while he watched Tony and Loki argue about another movie. He didn’t think he would be watching a movie with Loki. He couldn’t be the ease Loki took to movies. He enjoyed them more than Bruce thought he would. He didn’t mind though, if it wasn’t for the movies he probably would continue to brood in the lab over his failed attempts to get Tony’s attention.

Bruce wanted to thank him. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Loki’s face when he did it. He leaned against Tony as he chuckled at the points he made.

Loki frowned at the way Tony pulled Bruce closer to his side. The minute the movie started they were going to show their affection. He got them together, but he didn’t need to see it every time they were together. At least Romanov stopped bothering him and Thor wasn’t as annoying. Though with the way he started to court Rogers, it wouldn’t be long until he was annoying again.

Loki rolled his eyes at the way Tony whispered in Bruce’s ear.

His house arrest wasn’t the best, but it could be worst.


End file.
